


Ruin Me Yours

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, Porn with er...some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Answer to a prompt: "How about Chris pinning Peter to a wall at a club to hide him from something, trying to make it look good only for peter to go all oh hell yes and drag him to the toilets / an alley / somewhere behind a pillar? ;)" from screaming-towards-apotheosis cause she's lovely.:)





	

“I didn’t think you owned any normal clothing, Christopher.” Peter’s gaze roamed over his body appreciatively.

It was more than a little unnerving.

“This is club clothing, Hale.” Chris narrowed his gaze at the Werewolf. For the past few months they’d come to an understanding. They could handle each other as long as it was for the good of the Pack.

“Looks good on you.” Peter commented glibly.

Before Chris could get out of the way Peter’s fingers brushed at his shoulder. The wolf was far to close for Chris’ sense of self-preservation. This thing between them, it made the air tight to breathe and his blood rush south.  Up until now, Chris was also reasonably certain the attraction was only on his end.

“You had some lint on your jacket.” The werewolf whispered at him with a slight smirk.

Chris wasn’t sure what to make of that compliment. It wasn’t like he was wearing anything unorthodox. Sure, they were skinny black jeans. His shiny silk shirt was practically sleeveless and he wore steel toed boots. He had opted for a sleek leather blazer this time. He wondered what it was that got him that compliment. He checked the blazer once they got into the club. The shirt was airbrushed in the back tastefully with an abstract design.

Music blasted around them as the band played and people stomped on the  dance floor. He looked worried for a moment at Peter. “You going be alright?”

Peter stared at him, shrugged and tossed his own jacket at the check.

As usual, he fit right in his expensive designer clothing and sleek clean-cut look. Chris would never get tired of looking at Peter. It was easy to do because the wolf never looked in his direction if he could help it. Tonight they were looking for information on a group that was attempting to hunt Peter. There was someone in there who had information and that was who Chris meant to find. Someone who provided weapons for bounty hunters. Chris knew the guy was in there and told Scott he was going to check it out and see if he had the information on the mercenary after Peter.

Peter insisted on tagging along in spite of Chris’ objections. And so, there they were, awkwardly walking into a club together.

Peter made a bee-line for the bar and given that Chris didn’t want to let the wolf out of his sight he followed. Liquor was procured and Chris watched Peter down three drinks in the space of time it took him to get half-way through one. “So how long do we have to wait?” Peter asked, practically shouting over the music.

“Not long now.”  Chris told him and gestured towards a private area in the second level. “That’s his booth where he usually deals with customers.”

“Out in the open?” Peter frowned.

“Not exactly, no one down here would ever see what was going on.” Chris shrugged. He didn’t expect to have to go over details. Peter was usually the claw first, ask questions later type.

“I want to dance.” Peter eventually said after another ten minutes passed.

“You literally have _zero_ patience.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Dance with me, Christopher.” Peter leaned in suddenly.

Chris found it difficult to breathe. Peter’s lips were too close to his ear. His breath too warm on Chris’ skin.  “Stop it, Peter. We’re not here to have fun.”  Chris swallowed.  
  
“Speak for yourself.” The wolf snorted. “I did notice you didn’t refuse because it’s _me_.” He finished his drink and gave Chris a wink. “I’ll be on the dance floor.”

Chris watched Peter sashay out, confused and wary. He tried to think of any other times Peter had openly flirted with him and came up negative. Had he just not noticed? Was Peter serious? He frowned darkly. It didn’t take long for Peter to get a partner. It was a mere few seconds before someone gravitated towards him.

Peter danced like he killed, he threw his entire body into it. There was no part of the man that wasn’t moving. Given that he was conveniently on display Chris couldn’t help but stare. He worked with the beat and timed each movement to achieve maximum effect. Chris finished the rest of his drink.

He was hyper aware of the real reason why they were there and refused to let himself be completely distracted. Because of this he spotted the man who came in, a man just looking for an excuse since his eyes narrowed as soon as he saw Peter and looked like he was trying to recognize him.

That was when Chris took action. He strode over to the dance floor and practically yanked Peter away from the person he was dancing with. He pulled Peter away from the dance floor against a nearby wall. 

With a quick decisive move he plastered his body up against Peter’s and ignored the wolf’s yelp of surprise. He caught Peter by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together effectively using his body as a shield against the man’s notice. He wasn’t counting on the response. He wasn’t counting on Peter’s mouth giving way to his and the way Peter’s hands clutched his bare shoulders.  He wasn’t counting on the whimper and brightness in Peter’s eyes when he broke the kiss. He tucked Peter’s head under his chin and kept him wrapped up tight in his arms. He didn’t notice the low growl as he was too busy making sure that it had looked good.

The man had not recognized Peter.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. They still had surprise on their side. “Peter…it’s…” Before he could open his mouth again Peter attacked his lips.

It was an open assault and like everything else, he threw his whole body into it. A flip had switched in the wolf and lust poured off him. It didn’t take a wolf’s senses to know what he wanted. “Peter...?” Chris gasped.

Peter growled at the protest and grinned toothily at him. “Hell, _yes_.” He said it like it was a fact and he was only looking for an appropriate place to throw Chris against a wall and have his way. Hell _yes_ , he wanted to kiss Chris. Hell _yes_ , he wanted to do so much more in so many ways. Hell _yes_ , he’d just been waiting for an invitation. Hell _yes_ , he was going to make Chris scream his name. His eyes smoldered with pent up desire and all-consuming need. Hell _yes_ , Chris wouldn’t want anyone else. Hell _yes_ , he would ruin Chris. Hell _yes_ , he would make a complete mess of him. And Chris? Hell _yes_ , he would be begging for more and Hell _yes_ , he wouldn’t be sitting for a week.

Chris found that he didn’t have time to even think about protesting. Peter pulled him through the crowd somewhere more private. He lost complete track of where everyone was. The pulsing beat of the music was nothing against the hammering in his heart. Peter’s grip on his wrist was iron. There would be bruises later. He ought to pull out his weapon.

He didn’t.

Peter eventually found a place for them behind a convenient pillar. Large enough to shield them from prying eyes...but close enough to the action that people were near and he could smell sweat and booze. Peter kissed the back of his neck and sucked on his skin. Chris gave a low sound from the pit of his stomach, too shocked to admit it had been a moan. All he could do was brace himself against the pillar. One of Peter’s hands gripped Chris’ hair and held his head back so he could kiss his neck, then his jaw and his lips.

Desire thrummed through Chris’ body. He’d never wanted anything so much in his entire life. “Do it.” Chris whispered. “Fuck me.”

Peter purred against his neck. “I thought you’d never ask.”   Clothing was pushed abruptly down once belts and buttons were out of the way. “I don’t have any lube,” he said remorsefully. “This will hurt.”

“I don’t care.” Chris gave him a heated look. He pulled Peter’s hand over stuck the werewolf’s fingers in his mouth. Peter’s eyes burned blue at the contact and he shuddered. His claws extended and retracted as Chris licked his fingers, reached down and gathered precum from his own dick and smeared it on Peter’s palm. “That should do it.”

Peter looked at him with a rapt expression. “You’re fucking amazing, why haven’t I done this before?” He drew his hand down and worked a couple of slicked claw-less fingers into Chris’ ass to prep him.

Chris braced himself against the pillar again and shuddered. It hurt. There was no doubt about that. It had been a long, long time for him. “Shut-up.” Chris muttered as he tried to concentrate on relaxing.

Peter edged his legs apart. “So tight…” he rasped. He stretched Chris as much as he could until he finally couldn’t take it anymore. “I need to be inside you.” He positioned his dick and Chris tried not to squirm in discomfort.

“Do it,” Chris nodded. “Come on, Peter.” He reached back and ran his hands through Peter’s hair and pulled his head in for a kiss. “I can take it.” 

And Peter was inside him with one hard thrust. Chris nearly stumbled against the pillar but Peter caught him with one arm around the stomach to keep him up. His other hand braced against the pillar, claws digging into it. Chris rested one arm against the pillar and tucked his face into it. The other held on to Peter’s arm.

Chris felt it in every muscle. The raw burning sensation didn’t subside immediately. He saw stars from the pain at first. Peter moved once he got used to it, once things were slick with sweat. There wasn’t any useless chatter. He simply latched his lips against Chris’ neck and covered it with kisses and bites. There would be no hiding what had happened.

Peter fucked him slowly at first, long hard thrusts that left his body numb and aching. He was trying to get used to Chris’ ass, trying to work with it…and find a way to hit him properly. Chris could feel him trying to that spot that would take the pain away.  

“Almost…” Chris whimpered. “That’s it… yeah, you got it.”

Peter growled in triumph and worked faster and worked intently to Chris’ prostrate every time. The hunter was thankful for the pleasure began to dull the pain and he shuddered each time. Muscles he’d forgotten about that screamed at him and his legs threatened to give way entirely. Stars sparked again in his eyes and he knew he was coming. Peter kept inside him, kept fucking him. Chris could feel blood trickling down his neck and shoulder from where Peter had ravaged his skin. It shouldn’t thrill him as much as it did.

It shouldn’t make him feel giddy with the knowledge that Peter Hale was balls deep inside him. He loved it. His whole body loved it…and god help him, he wanted more. He wanted so much more. “Don’t stop,” he found himself actually begging. “Keep going. Fuck me hard, Peter. Ruin me.”

Peter was a werewolf. They didn’t get stds and they had legendary stamina. Chris wasn’t disappointed. He thought he could hear something like Queensryche playing, he wasn’t sure. All he could feel was a cock ramming up his ass. All he could clearly hear was Peter’s breath against his ear.

Chris had never felt so fucking free…and bound at the same time. His body would be bruised and dripping blood by the time this was done. Peter lapped at his neck and took some of the pain away. He would bear each bruise proudly. It wasn’t a crime to need. It wasn’t a crime to want. He was so lost in euphoria that he hadn’t realized Peter had come inside him. The wolf was slowly bringing him down from the high whispering to him softly and taking the pain away. Chris knew how he must look…utterly wrecked.

Peter turned him around gently and helped him with his pants. Chris shook from the impact of it all and couldn’t meet Peter’s eyes.

“I should visit the bathroom.” Chris found himself saying. It felt like his voice was coming from far away.

“I’ll take you,” Peter tried helping him.

Chris shrugged off his arm. “Don’t. Just wait for me in the hallway.”

“Christopher…..” Peter murmured.

“Just give me a minute, Peter.” Chris looked back at him finally. He was surprised at what he saw there.

Raw emotion flared in Peter’s eyes. He knew he’d touched something in the wolf. Peter struggled to keep himself in check and Chris….loved him all the more for it. “I’ll wait out here,” he nodded and let go of Chris’ arm.

In the bathroom Chris cursed at himself for being so weak. He gripped the edge of the sink and looked up at his face. His lips were bruised and full. His neck and shoulder was a disaster of hickies and bites. His ass was numb and wrist was bruised badly. There was no way to hide what had happened, not in his current attire.  He ran cold water over his hands and washed his face…and his dick since being sticky sucked.

“You either look like you had a great deal of fun or the shit kicked out of you, you okay man?” Some guy asked him in concern.

“I’m fine,” Chris nodded. “I’m good.” 

He’d just needed a minute to collect himself. A minute to remind him of what he’d just done, what he’d just allowed. He took a deep breath and went out to the hallway to find Peter waiting morosely.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked him softly.

“Next time try not to leave so much of a visible reminder.” Chris turned and started limping down the hallway. There was somethings even werewolf healing powers couldn’t completely take care of.

“Next time?” Peter purred. “Does this mean we’re a thing?”

“Don’t push your luck, wolf.” Chris responded tersely.

Peter gave a low possessive growl and followed him out.

**FIN**


End file.
